renegade_colosseumfandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder Woman (Post-Crisis)
|-|Base= Summary Born from clay molding by Hippolyta on Themyscira, Diana would be blessed by several of the Greek Gods. Diana Prince served as an exceptional warrior whose skill was surpassed only by her seemingly limitless compassion. Despite that great skill that would serve her well later in life, Hippolyta sheltered Diana from the outside world with the belief it was not for the Amazonians to decide the course of man's world. That would all change when an American Air Force pilot named Steve Trevor crash landed onto the island. Steve's presence quickly attracted Diana's attention and she would compete with the other Amazonians for the right to bring Steve back to his home. Triumphant, Diana donned her iconic armor, sword and lasso, all forged by Hephaestus the God of Blacksmithery, and escorted Steve back to his home. That journey opened her eyes to all the conflicts around the world, prompting her to dedicate herself to battle evil and defend the weak and innocent as Wonder Woman. Powers and Stats Name: Diana Prince, Wonder Woman Origin: DC Comics Gender: Female Age: Ancient, 30s in physique Classification: Amazonian Abilities: Superhuman capabilities, immortality (type 1), flight, regeneration (mid-low), illusion creation (can create illusions that modify her appearance), enhanced senses, teleportation (demonstrated here; granted Diana and some gorillas access to Themyscira despite Diana being banned from there), dimensional travel (can leave the planet through meditation; did so to rescue Artemis when she was in hell), master martial artist, divine wisdom, magic (demonstrated here; can conduct magical energies), skilled pilot (demonstrated here), weapon mastery, forcefield (demonstrated here), healing (demonstrated here; can even work on souls of unborn children), language mastery (can talk with animals and dinosaurs and easily learn new languages due to the blessings of Athena and Artemis), animal empathy, soul manipulation, metaphysical interaction (can exorcise souls by punching them; can see souls and interact with spirits; attacked John Stewart’s soul; Genocide tortures Etta Candy’s soul with the Lasso; Genocide unleashes a soul napalm on people with the Lasso; can affect even souls with the Lasso), aura generation, portal creation (shown here); absorption & replenishment (resisted being aged and drained by Decay), life-energy generation, prophecy & flashback (forced Ares to see the future he would bring upon himself; made a thug relive his entire life from to start to finish; forced a reality warper to turn back her alterations when she saw reality for what it was), forced shapeshifting (made J’onn stay in his true form; transformed the Bee Men back to normal; changed Superman back to normal), pain nullification (made some diseased wolves’ pain before they died), telepathy reversal (forced a telepath out of a man’s mind; revealed the extent of Alchemy’s influence on Power Girl), dream travel (can enter someone’s dreams and resist the influence of Doctor Psycho), undead bypass (killed the Black Lanterns with her lasso), exorcism (able to create a ring of fire with her lasso to keep demons away), petrification reversal (reversed Hermes’ petrified state), command inducement (forced a minotaur to stop moving), purification (made a demon agonize by wrapping the lasso around him), soul & memory travel (entered into Captain Nazi’s soul to learn his past; brought another person into her soul), bodily manipulation (can correct lies in genes), mind control (her lasso can force opponents to tell the truth), truth manipulation (her lasso makes her opponents unable to tell a lie) via Lasso of Truth; electricity manipulation (when she strikes her Bracelets of Submission together, she can channel Zeus' Holy Lightning) and energy tracking (magic in the bracelets led her to Zeus) via Bracelets of Submission; telepathy (on a universal scale; possesses a psychic link with Diana and lets her search through every mind on the planet; telepathically spoke to every Amazonian; gave J’onn psychic trauma; J’onn described it like a sun going nova; blocked Superman, Batman and herself from J’onn’s telepathy), mental travel (entered into Cassie’s mind to help her), shapeshifting (wrapped Hal in a protective suit that temporarily shielded him from the sun; can turn into the invisible plane) and transformation (can change form and suck up gas; helped secure the moon) via Lansinarian Morphing Disk; physical amplification when calling upon the power of the Godwave Weaknesses: Vulnerable to Olympian piercing weapons Resistances: Magic (resisted magic numerous times), telepathy (resisted high level telepathy numerous times), illusion creation (shown here), poison & disease manipulation (the blessings of Demeter protect Wonder Woman from all known earthly poisons and illnesses), reality warping (shown here), absorption (shown here), vacuum of space, transmutation (resisted and reversed Clayface's attempt to break her back down into clay and absorb her), transformation (shown here) and void manipulation via Bracelets of Submission (shown here) Aleph: 0 Firepower: Solar System level (stated to be one of the strongest heroes on the planet; battled Superman various times; could pull Martian Manhantan out of a black hole; overpowered Hercules and was stated to be stronger than him; punched Batman to the moon who had gained the powers of a Kryptonian and had just returned from the sun; has not yet found the upper limit of her strength), possibly Universe level+ via Godwave (possesses the power of the Olympian Gods; has the energy of universe threatening to destroy the universe) Durability: Solar System level (survived hits from Ares; survived a black hole; survived blast from a weapon that could destroy ten solar systems; took hits from Power Girl; took hits from Doomsday; took three infinite mass punches in a row; could fight Amazo, who was stronger than her and Superman combined), Universe level via Bracelets of Submission (could reflect the combined power of the entire Olympus), possibly Universe level+ via Godwave Lifting Strength: Class Stellar (comparable to Superman) Striking Strength: Class XPJ Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with weaponry and Lasso, tens of kilometers with thunderclap Speed: Massively FTL+ (at least fifty-two quintillion times faster than light; was given the speed of Hermes; entered the Speed Force under her own power; stated that Amazo was as fast as her who had the power of the entire Justice League and was faster than Superman; stated to have one of the best agilities in the JLA; blocked Heat Vision and light speed beams) Stamina: '''Very high, she rarely tires even when fighting for a long period of time '''Precision: Extremely High Intelligence: High (Wonder Woman is an extremely skilled fighter; can defeat opponents even after losing her super powers; defeated an opponent that cancels out her powers; stated to be the greatest warrior on the planet; Batman stated that Wonder Woman is the greatest melee fighter in the entire world; is trained in martial arts) Equipment: ' *'Bracelets of Submission: Wonder Woman's indestructible bracelets that were forged from the remnants of the Aegis Shield wielded by Zeus. They can harmlessly deflect virtually any projectile or attack, even defending against the mighty Omega Beams of Darkseid. When crossed, Wonder Woman can create a hemispherical barrier positioned in front of her to defend against attacks that she would not be able to deflect, such as large explosions. In addition, Diana can channel Zeus' lightning through them to strike her foes by striking the bracelets together. *'Lasso of Truth:' Diana's most famous and iconic weapon, it is a magical lasso forged and blessed by the gods. to be completely indestructible even to entities as powerful as Superman. In addition, Hestia blessed it with the fires of her hearth so that all caught in its clutches will be forced to tell the truth, no matter how much they resist questioning. The Lasso has also been known to be able to restore the memories of others, hypnotize others, dispel illusions, and offer a measure of protection against magical attacks for those within its radius. The lasso seems to be able to alter its length according to Diana's wishes and she can also use it as a whip if necessary. *'Tiara of Athena:' A crown given to the Amazons by the goddess of wisdom, it enhances Diana's senses and strengthens her mind against mental attacks. In addition, it can be used as a boomerang-like projectile sharp enough to slice the throat of Superman and temporarily incapacitate him. *Sometimes carries a Sword & the Lansinarian Morphing Disk Techniques: *'Godwave:' With focused meditation and prayer, Diana can channel the power of the Godwave, one of the primordial cosmic forces of the DC Universe, greatly amplifying all of her abilities and shrouding her in a powerful divine aura. However, overuse of this ability will eventually render her insane, forcing her to use this sparingly. Victories: None notable Defeats: None notable Stalemates: None notable |-|Goddess of Truth= Summary As a result of her incredible services to the world, her mother taking on the Wonder Woman mantle and her own death, Diana was brought to Olympus by Zeus and his assistants to walk among the Greek Pantheon of gods as the Goddess of Truth. Greatly empowered more than she ever had been, she found herself unfortunately restricted by the new rules she was imposed with: never to interfere with the course of human history. Her moral standards would force her to disobey the rules she was imposed with and give up on her newfound status and powers to do what she believes is right. Powers and Stats Name: Diana Prince, Goddess of Truth Origin: DC Comics Gender: Female Age: Ancient, 30s in physique Classification: Amazonian Abilities: Superhuman capabilities, immortality (type 1), flight, regeneration (mid-low), illusion creation (can create illusions that modify her appearance), enhanced senses, teleportation (demonstrated here; granted Diana and some gorillas access to Themyscira despite Diana being banned from there), dimensional travel (can leave the planet through meditation; did so to rescue Artemis when she was in hell), master martial artist, divine wisdom, magic (demonstrated here; can conduct magical energies), skilled pilot (demonstrated here), weapon mastery, forcefield (demonstrated here), healing (demonstrated here; can even work on souls of unborn children), language mastery (can talk with animals and dinosaurs and easily learn new languages due to the blessings of Athena and Artemis), animal empathy, soul manipulation, metaphysical interaction (can exorcise souls by punching them; can see souls and interact with spirits; attacked John Stewart’s soul; Genocide tortures Etta Candy’s soul with the Lasso; Genocide unleashes a soul napalm on people with the Lasso; can affect even souls with the Lasso), aura generation, portal creation (shown here); absorption & replenishment (resisted being aged and drained by Decay), life-energy generation, prophecy & flashback (forced Ares to see the future he would bring upon himself; made a thug relive his entire life from to start to finish; forced a reality warper to turn back her alterations when she saw reality for what it was), forced shapeshifting (made J’onn stay in his true form; transformed the Bee Men back to normal; changed Superman back to normal), pain nullification (made some diseased wolves’ pain before they died), telepathy reversal (forced a telepath out of a man’s mind; revealed the extent of Alchemy’s influence on Power Girl), dream travel (can enter someone’s dreams and resist the influence of Doctor Psycho), undead bypass (killed the Black Lanterns with her lasso), exorcism (able to create a ring of fire with her lasso to keep demons away), petrification reversal (reversed Hermes’ petrified state), command inducement (forced a minotaur to stop moving), purification (made a demon agonize by wrapping the lasso around him), soul & memory travel (entered into Captain Nazi’s soul to learn his past; brought another person into her soul), bodily manipulation (can correct lies in genes), mind control (her lasso can force opponents to tell the truth), truth manipulation (her lasso makes her opponents unable to tell a lie) via Lasso of Truth; electricity manipulation (when she strikes her Bracelets of Submission together, she can channel Zeus' Holy Lightning) and energy tracking (magic in the bracelets led her to Zeus) via Bracelets of Submission; telepathy (on a universal scale; possesses a psychic link with Diana and lets her search through every mind on the planet; telepathically spoke to every Amazonian; gave J’onn psychic trauma; J’onn described it like a sun going nova; blocked Superman, Batman and herself from J’onn’s telepathy), mental travel (entered into Cassie’s mind to help her), shapeshifting (wrapped Hal in a protective suit that temporarily shielded him from the sun; can turn into the invisible plane) and transformation (can change form and suck up gas; helped secure the moon) via Lansinarian Morphing Disk; history & spacetime manipulation via Lasso of Truth (rewrote and repaired the timeline) Weaknesses: Cannot interfere with mortal affairs Resistances: Magic (resisted magic numerous times), telepathy (resisted high level telepathy numerous times), illusion creation (shown here), poison & disease manipulation (the blessings of Demeter protect Wonder Woman from all known earthly poisons and illnesses), reality warping (shown here), absorption (shown here), vacuum of space, transmutation (resisted and reversed Clayface's attempt to break her back down into clay and absorb her), transformation (shown here) and void manipulation via Bracelets of Submission (shown here) Aleph: 0 Firepower: '''At least '''Universe level (rewrote and repaired the timeline, restoring moments in Donna Troy’s life to the way they originally were; should be roughly comparable to Zeus) Durability: '''At least '''Universe level Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class Stellar, likely far higher Striking Strength: '''At least '''Class XPJ, likely Class Universal Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with weaponry and Lasso, tens of kilometers with thunderclap, universal with timeline manipulation Speed: Immeasurable '''(can manipulate and observe the entire timeline at will) '''Stamina: Infinite Precision: Infinite Intelligence: High (Wonder Woman is an extremely skilled fighter; can defeat opponents even after losing her super powers; defeated an opponent that cancels out her powers; stated to be the greatest warrior on the planet; Batman stated that Wonder Woman is the greatest melee fighter in the entire world; is trained in martial arts) Equipment: '''Lasso of Truth '''Techniques: Victories: None notable Defeats: None notable Stalemates: None notable |-|Dinanna Truthqueen= Summary Wonder Woman is one of the three pillars of reality alongside Superman and Batman. Due to that status as a platonic ideal of Truth, Justice and the American Way, the Trinity were incapable of being truly erased from existence and returned as a cosmic deity and universal concept now dubbed Dinanna Truthqueen. Through the powers of the Cosmic Egg, Dinanna watches over the world and protects her followers with utmost ferocity in an attempt to uphold and defend peace. Powers and Stats Name: Dinanna Truthqueen Origin: DC Comics Gender: Female Age: Ancient Classification: Conceptual entity, Trinity God Abilities: Superhuman capabilities, flight, enhanced senses & power deduction (sensed Morgaine's power and how much it had diminished), energy manipulation, absorption & projection, regeneration (high; so long as there's Creation Energy, Dinanna can regenerate), spacetime manipulation (shown here), cosmic awareness, soul manipulation, metaphysical interaction (fought with Krona despite him having been banished from his physical body), immortality (types 1, 2, 4, 5 & 8; exists as a universal concept that sustains reality; will regenerate so long as there's Creation Energy), aura generation, self-sustenance (types 1, 2 & 3), astral projection (shown here), acausality, abstract existence, avatar creation (shown here), teleportation (shown here), healing (restored a world they nearly destroyed; their very presence causes the world to revert back to normal;), quantum manipulation (Creation Energy affects reality on a fundamental level down to the superstring vibrations and further), history manipulation (rewrote the history of the universe to reflect their lives in another universe), life manipulation (the presence of the Trinity causes plant and animal life to return to normal), concept manipulation, interdimensional travel (traveled from Krona's new universe to New Earth and Earth-3), size & shapeshifting (able to shrink and grow back), incorporeality (shown here), nature manipulation, empathy and possible banishment (mentions potentially banishing Krona out of reality; may have banished him to another reality after defeating him) Weaknesses: Requires the Cosmic Egg to remain empowered; lost her memory when the Trinity rewrote the timeline in another reality though she promptly got his memories back after Donna Troy and others heard her legend Resistances: Mind manipulation (overpowered Superwoman’s Lasso with brute strength) Aleph: 0 Firepower: Universe level+ (fought Future Krona with the help of Ahtman and Kellel; same Future Krona that easily defeated his past self that tanked the Big Bang and remade the universe in his image; embodies a universal concept) Durability: Universe level+ (fought with Future Krona) Lifting Strength: Class Immeasurable Striking Strength: Class Universal+ (punches are able to harm Future Krona) Range: Universal+, potentially multiversal (may have sent Krona to another universe after draining him of his energy; displayed awareness of another reality; effects on New Earth take root in Earth-3; New Earth is the keystone to the multiverse) Speed: Immeasurable (fought with Future Krona who became the universe itself; exists purely as a concept that sustains reality) Stamina: Infinite Precision: Infinite Intelligence: Nigh-omniscient Equipment: '''Cosmic Egg '''Techniques: None notable Victories: None notable Defeats: None notable Stalemates: None notable Category:Characters Category:DC Comics